


Private Time

by xthesecretshipperx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, ereri, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xthesecretshipperx/pseuds/xthesecretshipperx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren are trying to spend some private time together in the meeting hall, when they are so rudely interrupted by Jean and Marco who are also looking for a place to spend some time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ereri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri/gifts), [Jeanmarco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarco/gifts).



Private Time 

This was an idea for a one shot that I had around 3 am so if it seems a little odd that might be why. ಠ◡ಠ Enjoy my friends. 

 

Within the depths of the dark meeting room, a pair of lovers could be found trying to spend some alone time together. Levi was sitting in one the wooden chairs with Eren straddling his lap. Their mouths moved together perfectly in sync with the other, while their tongues gliding smoothly over one and other. Small sucking sounds and little moans filling the still air in otherwise quiet room. Levi had managed to slide his hands underneath Erens loose fitting shirt and his calloused hands were roaming over tight muscles hidden by the fabric. A sharp gasp escaped the brunette when the skilled fingers teasingly squeezed at his nipple. Hot puffs of air against his cheek sent a shiver up Levi’s spine, the sheer sensation of Erens closeness was driving him crazy. “Eren” He panted in a hushed voice. Things were getting pretty steamy, pretty fast which normally wouldn’t be a bad thing but seeing as how they were in a room where anyone could walk in on them at any time kinda set the bar. “I know,” Erens puffed. “We should slow down, before anyone catches us.” He rested his forehead against Levi’s and let a small smile dance across his lips, drawing a chuckle from the black haired man beneath him. “Do you have any idea what that smile of yours does to me?” Levi asked, his voice dripping with adoration for the beauty before him. Rather than responding to the obviously rhetorical question, Eren simply placed a gentle kiss to his boyfriends narrow lips. 

The loud creak of an old wooden door echoing through the room, caused the two to separate from their hold. Eren stepped off the corporals lap and made a seat for himself on the edge of the large table. They remained silent, expecting someone to come in looking for them, but that’s not what they were about to see. Instead two young men by the names of Marco and Jean stumbled into the room while attempting to walk and make out at the same time. Jean was pushing Marco backwards into the wall where he pinned him and started to trail sloppy little kisses down his jawline and neck. Marcos glazed over eyes opened slightly and he caught sight of the two who had been quietly sitting with their eyes wide in shock. “Oh shit!” Marco half yelled half moaned. He tangled his fingers into Jeans hair and roughly yanked him away. “Ow! Hey what the hell…” His head was jerked around and he made direct eye contact with Captain Levi. “Oh fuck..” He mumbled. “C-captain Levi, I-I can explain… you see.. uh..” He stopped babbling when Levi held up a finger. “Calm down, the only you should explain is why you didn’t knock before entering.” His monotone voice cutting through the thick air. Jean only blushed and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. “Oh, right...sorry about that.” He looked over to Marco who had an identical red streak across his cheeks.  
“I told they were screwing.” Came Erens smug voice. Levi hummed, “I guess I owe you a drink then.” 

Jean and Marco both turned about three shades darker, “Is it that obvious?” Marco asked shyly. “Yeah, the whole squad had suspected it by now.” Eren replied dryly.  
They all sat in silence for a moment before Levi’s smooth voice cut in. “No need to look so embarrassed. Eren and I were just doing the same thing before you two so rudely interrupted.” The confession of their earlier activities caused a slight blush to grace over Eren’s tanned cheeks. “So are you guys going to rat us out?” Jean asked. Eren and Levi shared a knowing look, they understood how it is to come out. Luckily they had each other and they came out together which made the whole experience a little less terrifying. “No. You’ll do that on your own, when you’re ready.” Levi spoke calmly to the two blushing scouts. “Thank you.” Marco said with a warm smile. He understood their kindness and where it came from and he was glad to have received it. “Come on Eren, Lets leave these two alone, we can continue this elsewhere.” Levi stood up and extended his hand for Eren to take. Their fingers curled together as the exited the room.  
Eren turned to look at Levi, “So your room or mine?” “Which one we make it to first.” He answered with a smirk and before they made it out the door turned to Jean and Marco clearly something on his tongue. “Oh, and be sure to clean up your mess.” The pair gasped and attempted to force away the growing blush on their faces.


	2. To be continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this was originally going to be a one shot but, the lovely SupaKawaiiDesu gave me a few suggestions for two more chapters. Be thankful because this user got you more Ereri, and JeanMarco goodness. Thanks again Love!
> 
> This chapter is a steamy scene between Eren and Levi as they pick up where they left off. *Wink wink*

Chapter 2

To be continued

 

As Eren and Levi walked down the lonely hallways, one thought crossed both of their minds.  
My bed or yours? Their hands were stilled linked, which it made it easier for Eren to pull Levi closer to him. They walked in silent anticipation as they neared the end of the hallway. If they were to turn left then they would head the Levis room, but a right turn would lead them to Erens. As they got closer voices became audible, meaning that someone was coming down the hallway. Two male voices. If they had to guess they would say it was Reiner and Bertolt coming back from the mess hall. The two males went right which would mean that they were going to Reiners room, probably to play cards or something. Eren wondered what the bet was this time, you see these two liked to make silly bets in their free time and card games where usually where they started.   
“My room it is then.” Levi mumbled pulling Eren to the left. 

They nearly fell through the door and the second that latch clicked Levi had Eren in his arms. He placed his hand on the back of Erens head and pushed it down so their lips could meet once again, and they could share each others warmth. Levi began to pull off his jacket and Eren led them to the bed while keeping contact with the shorter man's lips. The jacket hit the floor with a soft pat along with Levi’s white shirt and belts. Erens clothing was beginning to join the pile on the cold wooden floor too. The two fell back onto the bed Levi laying across Erens bare chest, the skin to skin contact was sending shivers through both of their bodies. Levi’s kisses trailed from Eren’s lips and down his jawline until he reached his throat. Eren let out a needy whine at the loss of contact and that alone almost made Levi skip the teasing and cut to the chase but he just couldn’t do that. Making Eren squirm needingly beneath him was just too much fun so he decided he must continue. Finally placing his lips against Erens hot flesh once more, he opened his mouth and let his tongue slip out. Slowly he began to drag the soft organ down Erens neck letting his glide smoothly over the lightly tanned skin. 

A low moan escaped Eren as he let his boyfriend have his fun. He knew Levi got some sick pleasure out of teasing him, not that he minded. He felt Levi smirk against his throat before a sudden pressure that made him gasp. Levi was sucking on his neck, leaving him with an undeniable hickey. He loved to show everyone that Eren was his, that this young man bared his mark. “Oh, Levi.” Eren huffed. He secretly loved getting hickeys from Levi, and whenever someone would catch a glimpse of one and try to embarrass him about he would respond with a smug, ‘I least I can get laid.’ He yelped when Levi took his nippled between his thumb and Index finger giving it a gentle pinch before massaging the little pink stub. Eren was beginning to pant and if Levi didn’t stop soon he was sure to ruin his boxers. “Levi please, no more teasing.” He panted, voice dripping with lust. “Caving already?” Levi chuckled. The dark haired man decided to give to Erens wished and slid lower down his chest, placing kisses all the way down to the hem of his pants. “These pesky things seem to be in the way.” He said before using his teeth to undo Erens belt. That was one thing that drove Eren absolutely crazy. He thought it was so sexy to be undressed with teeth. Another soft moan creeped out of his mouth. Once the belt was undone, off, and on the floor Levi proceeded to unbutton the pants and pull them down just enough before he had to use his hands. It was very apparent that Eren was very hard, Levi almost loathed the thin material that hid his treasure. Again using his teeth, he pulled the boxers off, revealing what he most desired. He began to lean forward when a hand pressed firmly against his chest. “No, no, no. Not just yet.” Eren said teasingly. Now it was his turn to make Levi wait. The scowl on his face faded quickly once Erens long fingers tangled into his silky black locks. Eren sat up and reclaimed those soft lips whilst his hands freed Levi of his belt. They separated long enough for Levi to remove the pants and boxers. Eren ran his tongue over Levi's lips, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth and let the other tongue explore the most warm cavern. Their hands roamed freely over the familiar bodies, sliding so naturally over every curve. “Hmh.” Levi had tried his best not to let the sound escape but to no avail. It was as if he didn’t want Eren to know that simply grabbing his ass could affect him in such a way. Eren smiled against his boyfriend's lips, he loved the way Levi’s little noises tasted. They were the flavour of success and he was bound determined to get more. His hands slid agonizingly slow down Levi’s stomach, drawing out another rough moan. The brunette kept gliding down, lower and lower until his fingertips brushed lightly against Levi’s erection causing him to hum in pleasure and then he drew his hand away. The pout on his partners face made him laugh a little. It was rare to see such an expression on his stoic face, but it also aroused Eren because he knew he was the only one who could make Levi make that needy face. 

“I can’t take it anymore Eren.” Without warning Levi shoved Erens back down onto the bed and straddled him, their boners brushing against each other. They both moaned loudly at the sudden contact. “I want you.” Levi said in that deep voice of his. Eren reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a bottle that undoubtedly contained some kind of lubricant. He took a big glob of it into his hand and began to spread it over himself, while Levi did the same only he was stretching himself, preparing for the fun part. Normally it would be Eren who would use those skilled fingers of his to stretch Levi, while the latter would massage to goop onto Eren or vice versa. Once everything was all good and lubricated Levi began to slowly slide down onto Eren causing a gasp of pure pleasure. He didn’t need to go down as slowly as he was but seeing Eren writhe was really erotic. Once he made it all the down he began to lift himself up and down, slow at first but he was used to foreign object he began to move much faster. Levi threw his head back and moaned in ecstasy as he bumped his sweet spot against Erens dick again and again. Eren was arching his back moaning and panting while he watched the dark haired male bob up and down. “Ahh! Levi!” He yelled as he threw his own head back. He was so close he feel it. “I think I’m going to...Ahha!” He gasped as another sharp sensation shot through his body. “hm, me too.” Levi managed to say. His thoughts were so cloudy he was surprised he was able to get that much out.  
“Aaahuh! Harder.” Eren moaned. The heat in his stomach was building up so fast he was desperate for release. “Ohh hoah!” The taller man nearly screamed out as he reached his climax, a second later and Levi was screaming his name as he too came. 

Eren fell back onto the mattress, gasping when Levi slid up releasing Eren. He too fell down onto the mattress, both men panting and sweaty. They laid in comfortable silence trying to catch their breath and once they had finally calmed down Eren rolled over and wrapped his arms around Levi. Not long after that, the two fell into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was originally going to be a one shot but, the lovely SupaKawaiiDesu gave me a few suggestions for two more chapters. Be thankful because this user got you more Ereri, and JeanMarco goodness. Thanks again Love!


	3. Coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Eren and Levi, Marco and Jean decide that it's time to come out.

Chapter 3 

Coming Out 

Jean and Marco sat in the silence of the dark room. They were alone now that Eren and Captain Levi had left. A strong blush was still present on both of their faces, it was clear that the embarrassment still hung heavily in the air. Jean couldn’t believe that they walking in on Eren and Levi doing who knows what, but more than that he couldn’t believe how calm they were about it. Sure they may not have been doing anything R-rated but still, wasn’t it at least a little awkward having two guys making out walking into a room where two other guys were making out? Marco was the first to break the heavy silence. “So, um...that was..a little embarrassing huh?” Jean turned his head and saw the soft smile that was paying across Marcos lips. “Yeah” He said simply. What else could he say? He was never the best at comforting words so he really didn’t know what to do in this situation. It hadn’t crossed his mind that could have been caught, he honestly believed that this room wasn’t in use at all 

“It’s okay Jean. They seemed really cool about it.” Marco tried his best to bring Jean out of his current funk. “Didn’t that seem odd to you?” Marco blinked confused at what he meant. “Not particularly.” It got quiet for a moment before Jean spoke again. “How could anyone be so comfortable about being walked in on?” “Maybe,” Marco paused and placed his hand over Jeans slightly larger one, “It’s because they were open about their relationship.” Ever since they had hooked up all he wanted to do was tell someone, but Jean swore him to secrecy because he was nervous of what others might think. Being a kind hearted person that he was Marco obliged to his boyfriend's wishes but that didn’t change the fact that he still tried to help Jean become more comfortable about the subject in hopes that one day, they’ll be able tell their friends and family about the love they shared. 

Jean looked down at the freckled man with a soft expression. He understood what Marco was trying to do and he really appreciated how patient and understanding he was. He wanted nothing more than to see Marco's bright smile, the one he knew the man would be wearing when he excitedly told everyone about he and Jean. “Maybe you’re right.” He caught a glimpse of the little twinkle in Marco’s eyes, and it just made his decision that much more final. “You mean you..”  
“I want to come out with you.” His face lit up and he threw his arms around Jean’s shoulders. “You really mean it?!” Jean chuckled at his child like enthusiasm. “Yeah, I really mean it.” They shared the sweetest of kisses because leaving the room hand in hand. 

 

The next day the two stood quietly in the corner of the mess hall. Today was the day that they came out to their friends and they were a nervous wreck. Jeans palms were all sweaty and a slight blush graced his cheeks. “I don’t know if I can do this.” He whispered to Marco, who was less nervous. “Don’t worry, everything will be fine. I’ll be right there with you.” They waited patiently until everyone was all settled in before going to stand at the center of the room. Jean cleared his throat before raising his voice, “Excuse me! Could I have everyone's attention Please.”  
All eyes were on him now and that only caused him more turmoil. “I..uh, we have something we would like to announce.” Marc to reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers, a big smile on his face. “We’re a couple.” The freckle faced soldier finished. Jean squeezed his eyes shut tight preparing for the worst. No mean names, or foul comments, no booing or grotesque noises. The only thing they heard was the rising applause throughout the room and in that moment, they knew everything would be ok. 

Bonus Scene! Your welcome! 

Eren and Levi had been seated against the far wall, where they could still see the embracing couple, but from more of distance. Eren’s bright green eyes twinkled with pride at the sight of the happy couple. “Levi, they actually did it!” He exclaimed. “Yeah looks like we inspired them.” He wouldn’t admit to it but Levi was also experiencing the same heartwarming pride. After the occupants of the mess hall calmed down again, Jean and Marco made their way over to Levi and Eren to thank them for being so understanding. “Corporal Levi, Eren” Marco started. “We want to thank you for inspiring us to come out together.” “Don’t mention it.” Levi said with a wave of his hand. “You two are a really cute couple.” Eren admitted happily. “They might be cute, but you and I are much hotter.” Levi said slyly before leaning over and very sexily kissing his man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to SupaKawaiiDesu for the amazing Idea. It made for a really dynamic work.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo....What did you think? I had this little idea while I was lying awake in my bed into the early morning hours. I had originally planned to make it fluffy but it has much more...interesting potential if you get my drift.(¬‿¬)


End file.
